yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
High Rollers D
The Cabin in the Woods is the third One-Shot Campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on 28 August 2016. Kim replaces Mark as Dungeon Master. With Trott absent for this session, both Duncan and Kat join as special guests. In this episode, Barnabus and Naples investigate a cabin in the woods, the site of the recent deaths of a group of teenagers. They chance upon the ghost of Herb, who helps the two in their investigation. Backstory The campaign takes place in Arrak, the same world Lightfall campaign is set in. In a nearby town, there are rumours of young people that goes missing near a cabin in Hallow Woods. Yet, this did not deter a group of teenagers as they decided to take a vacation there to take a break from their school life. However, months passed and they have yet to return. Barnabus and Naples happened to be in the town and hear the rumours. Hoping to gain rewards for cleansing the place from evil and solving the mysteries, the two decide to go to the cabin and investigate. Characters Dungeon Master - (Kim Richards) Kim takes the role of dungeon master for this one-off campaign. Barnabus Penus - (Matt Toffolo) :See Also: Barnabus Penus Napoli "Naples" Spinoa Fenyx - (Kat) :See Also: Napoli "Naples" Spinoa Fenyx Herb Green - (Duncan Jones) Warning Signs Being a ghost, Herb is able to morph himself to any being or object. He does so in hopes to scare off visitors of the cabin so that they do not get killed. Campaign Summary Prelude Hallow Woods is a forest of thick foliage of flora, so thick that no light can pass through the canopy. Branches reaching up to the sky and twisted horrifyingly like claws. There is a heavy stench of moss and rotting leaves. Yet, it is oddly silent, except for the sounds of rustling leaves caused by the group of friends: *Barbara[spelling?], a female teenage halfing. She is a nerd. Roleplayed by Kim. *Herb Green, a male adult dwarf. Roleplayed by Duncan. *Yarra[spelling?], a female teenage dwarf. She is absolutely beautiful. Roleplayed by Kat. *York[spelling?], a male teenage half-elf. He is muscular and handsome, yet a bit dumb. Roleplayed by Matt. The group reach a cabin, old yet well-maintained and inviting, sitting in the clearance amongst the trees. A sloped roof hangs over the cleanly swept porch as a swinging chair on it moves and creaks with the wind. A well is located at the front and a log shed is located at the back of the cabin. It is night time. The group are in the main hall, sitting on worn, yet well maintained, furniture around the lit fireplace. All lights are switched on. Animal head mounts are hanged on the walls. At the centre of the hall is a rug. The group are having a great time by the fireplace, spending a few days away from school. Yarra comments nicely on the cabin that she found, though Barbara says that it was her who recommended it. York is only caring about his image, asking if there are any mirrors around. Herb is just high on recreational drugs, which he claims are medication. BAM! A door slammed shut! All lights are out. The fireplace extinguished. Yarra starts to freak out. Just then, the group hear a floorboard creaked coming from the hallway. Slow footsteps are approaching the group. Herb also starts to freak out, claiming that the mushrooms he ate probably made him blind. Barbara tells him off about eating controlled food, while Yarra tells him that the lights are out, not that he went blind all of a sudden. Suddenly, Yarra froze as she felt something caressing her hair. She warns the rest that someone is behind her. At the nearest door, the door knob rattles violently. In unison, all lights are back on. No one new is with them. However, Barbara is missing. The trio are now worried and they begin a search for her. They do not need to search far though, as the rug is flung away, revealing a hatch. Yarra wonders if Barbara, being a smart one, is playing tricks on them by hiding in the basement. York agrees with Yarra. Suddenly, the hatch bursts open, revealing stairs leading down to the basement. York calls out for Barbara, but receives no response. Instead, heavy footsteps can be heard climbing up the stairs. Yarra suggests York to go down into the basement to investigate. York does so, pretending to be brave, but is hiding his fear. Yarra goes behind him like he is a shield, but also feels his abs. York takes a peek at the basement. The footsteps stop. York could only see pitch-blackness. Unable to see anything, York thinks that he should go down into the basement to investigate further, but warns his friends not to play tricks on him, especially closing the hatch. Herb and Yarra promise to not do such things. Yarra then runs over to Herb, who is lying on a sofa, for protection. York is now down the stairs. He could not see anything as it is total darkness. Suddenly, the hatch slams shut! He shouts at his friends for playing tricks on him and demands them to open the hatch. Yarra runs over to the hatch and tries to open it. She is shouting for York, asking if he is alright. A while passes, but no sound can be heard from the basement. All lights are out once again. Yarra once again feels someone is behind her. This time, it is breathing down her neck. Herb heard a squeal, then a cry for help, then silence. Before Herb can go to investigate, he is too gone from the cabin. The Warnings Months later, Barnabus and Naples are walking through Hallow Woods to the cabin, after hearing stories of teenagers going missing there back in a nearby village where they came from. Having spent half a day travelling and with the eerie darkness of the forest, the duo are getting uncomfortable of the area they are in. They eventually find the cabin, prompting Naples to yell out, saying that she needs to sit down as she is tired. Barnabus just continues to spew out how he hates nature and the eerieness of the place. Naples begs him to shut up as she does not want to hear another of his complaints that she had been hearing throughout their journey. "You all gonna die here!" The duo go silent as the sudden crackle of an elder woman can be heard. Just then, an old lady is standing in front of them on the porch, as if she appeared out of no where. She wears tattered clothes, looking filthy with rotten teeth. She points at the duo menacingly, telling them once again that they are going to die here. Naples instinctively jumps in front of Barnabus, trying to protect him despite being significantly short than him. Barnabus, in anger yet in fear, scolds the old lady and calling her names. The old lady just continues saying that they are going to die here. "These are cursed grounds! You're gonna die here, like everybody else. If my name is not Ansrael, prophesier of doooom!" Barnabus disregards her words and continues to talk her down. Meanwhile, Naples is interested of the old lady saying doom, even wondering if her parents named her as such. The old lady is now confused, because she would have frightened people off by now. Both Barnabus and Naples ask how she got here and if there is anybody else they can talk to instead. Yet, the old lady somewhat ignores their questions and is insistent of chasing the duo away from the cabins. She also warns them of a "queen" that will go after them and feast on their bones. Barnabus and Naples continue to ignore her words. The old lady then backs off into the woods, still warning them of the impending doom. The duo proceeds to the door. Naples just kicks the door, but it does not budge. She tries kicking the door open again, but the door remains closed. Giving up, she just turns the handle and the door opens. An Encounter with Barbara An Unfortunate End Jack the Lumberjack Battle against the Dryads The Mirror Battle against the Witch Queen Solving the Mystery Featured Characters The Ghost Hunters * Barnabus Penus * Napoli "Naples" Spinoa Fenyx The Four Friends * Barbara[spelling?], dead female teenage halfing * Herb Green (played by Duncan) * Yarra[spelling?], female teenage dwarf, presumably dead * York[spelling?], male teenage half-elf, presumably dead New * Jack the lumberjack (played by Matt) * Dryads * Old lady * Witch Queen Trivia *'Iraq:' Duncan, who is not familiar of the Lightfall campaign, thought they are playing in the world of Iraq upon mishearing Kim's saying that they are in the world of Arrak.THE CABIN IN THE WOODS - HighRollers D&D: One Off at 0:02:04 References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Kim Richards